ergathfandomcom-20200214-history
Carmondy
The Kingdom of Carmondy is a feudal Boldic kingdom. It is separated into four Duchies (North, Middle, East, and West), as well as a Royal Domain. History In the Elvic Age, these were barbarian lands. The ancient ruins of several elvic forts can still be found, however. In the early Human Age, the Cargalds lived in these lands. They were also known as 'Bluegalds' due to their use of the blue drupe plant to paint their clothes. The region was later subjugated by Empards from the Empire of Aedor, who appointed many local Cargaldic warlords to serve as vassals to their imperial governors. These legitimized strongmen were sworn to protect the lands they presided over, and had a rudimentary warrior code. These eventually evolved to be knights. Under Aedorian rule, it was known as the Kingdom of Carboldica. The Boldic people came to be in Carmondy after the Empards mixed with the local Cargalds. Regions Royal Domain The Royal Domain is the land directly administered by the King of Carmondy and his council of High Aldermen. Though there is no duke, a Royal Champion acts as the king's deputy, and does most of the management if the king is otherwise predisposed. Home to the capital city, the royal domain contains many ancient noble families, Aedorian ruins, and powerful, state-like cities under royal charter. Its people are known as the Crownlings. North Duchy (Norwick) The North Duchy is separated from the other areas of the kingdom by several large forests and mountains. They were the last areas conquered by the Empards, and share several cultural differences with the rest of the realm. There are very few chartered cities in the North Duchy, as noblemen are very possessive of their towns. The Northern Duchy is the most violent of all the duchies, as it suffers barbarian raids from Galdica, as well as some attacks from Fredish tribesmen. Many inhabitants of North Duchy are ethnically Galdic, they are culturally Boldic and generally hate their Galdica cousins. West Duchy (Wessuch) The West Duchy is relatively prosperous due to its trade links with Valcay and Gorwad, but it is also quite defensive and soldierly due to wars that have been fought with those realms in the past. West Duchy is also noted for its beautiful mountainside lakes. West Duchy is sometimes seen as a 'royal favorite' of the duchies, with the crown prince usually being made its duke. Its people are known as the Wesduch. Middle Duchy (Midduch) Middle Duchy, more commonly known as 'Midduch', is seen as a sleepy place, not connected to any foreign realms. Many of its castles are rather small and outdated due to its relatively safe position, though there are occasionally small-scale wars involving bandits, lawless nobles, or family feuds. Though they are in a safe position, the nobles of Middle Duchy still march with the rest of the realm whenever a foreign war occurs. Middle Duchy is known as a mixed bag, containing many farming regions, mines, and forestry operations. Its long coast is notable for being dotted with many cities held under royal charter. Its people are known as the Middlemen. East Duchy (Edduch) East Duchy is a commercial and agricultural duchy, known for having pious folk and many abbeys due to its proximity to the important religious site of Mount Paragon and the Holy Kingdom of Miria. Some East Duchy abbots are more powerful than certain barons. Like Middle Duchy, it is a rather quiet place, and although the marcher lords keep a strong army in the unlikely event that Miria attacks, there is very little conflict in this region. East Duchy trades with Valcay using its southern coastal connection, and with the Empard kingdoms using the Mirian connection. The northern part of East Duchy, known as the Witchmarch, is known having high tensions with the southern half. Witchmarch nobility have a great deal of interest in alchemy and ancient sorcery, and some are even rumored to be involved in the occult. Witchmarch nobles make forays into the Riplands to hunt fiendish creatures for sport, and are known for several ungodly pastimes likes whoring and overdrinking. However, Witchmarch remains relatively powerful due to its trade connections along with the ripwaters with the Kingdom of Ravock, as well as its mountainside silver mines. Society Royalty & Nobility The King is the highest authority in the land, and grand ruler of Carmondy. The senior caste of nobility is known as the Peerage, who hold land (feodums) directly from the king. Peers are referred to as 'my lord', with the exception of dukes, who are 'your grace'. The Dukes are the top figures of the peerage, and are almost always of at least some royal blood. The kingdom is separated into the capital, and the north, middle, east and west duchies. Within the duchies are several Earls who control earldoms, under which are Barons who usually hold shires. Though all of these ranks hold land directly from the king, the barons usually report to their earls, and the earls report to their dukes for most matters. The lowest-ranking nobles are not members of the peerage, and carry no substantive rank beyond the title of 'lord'. For all intents and purposes, they are referred to as Lordlings, though the term is informal at best and insulting at worst. Lordlings serve as the direct vassals of more powerful lords, usually earls and barons, and pay taxes and services to them. They may rule over a sub-feodum, land that has been meted out to them by their liege lord. Gentry The gentry do not have a title of nobility, but they are high-born and well-bred regardless, possessing a family coat of arms. They are usually the younger sons of lordlings, or distant relatives to lower-ranking peers. Many members of the gentry are Knights and are therefore referred to as 'sir'. At a minimum, the knight is expected to be turned out to his lord (when called upon) with proper weapons, armor and a war horse, as well as a few similarly equipped squires. Powerful knights, especially 'bannerets', are usually expected to bring archers, footmen, wagons, camp followers, etc. A soldier similarly equipped to a knight, but who lacks the same social standing is called a man-at-arms. Knighthood is not hereditary in theory, but most knightly families have their sons carry on the tradition by serving as squires and eventually knights themselves. Knights connected to a particular noble house or settlement typically adopt a moniker such as "Sir X of Settlement", or "Sir X of House/Barony/Shire". Wandering knights, known as knights-errant, lose these titles. Instead, they usually adopt something connected to the land, such as "Sir X of the Shrubs", or "Sir X of the Forests". Towns Most (walled) cities and large towns are protected under royal charter, and are guaranteed several liberties that rural areas lack. They generally have the freedom to manage their own affairs, free from the meddling of local nobility. In the early Human Age, the freemen living in walled settlements, mostly artisans, merchants and craftsmen, swore mutual defense pacts to ward off outlaws and lawless nobles. These townsfolk would eventually petition the king for protection and independence from his lords. The ancient kings typically took up these offers, as it centralized their power, and gave them the right to exact a royal tax in exchange for the towns' freedoms. An elected official generically known as the townmaster rules the town with the king's consent, usually holding the title of Lord-Governor (city) or Burgomaster (town), though many towns have their own variations on titles for their townmaster. The townmaster is assisted by several other officials, such as a watch captain, chamberlain, secretary, etc. These men are typically Burghers, a class comprised of the most powerful merchants, guildmasters, and members of the town's urban gentry. They form a Burghal Council in most towns, and heavily influence the townmaster. Chartered towns and cities may have either a professional town guard, or a general militia comprised of the citizens who are required to bear arms. It should be kept in mind that feudal towns exist (though they tend to be smaller), and are usually ruled by an earl or baron. The inhabitants are almost always freemen, but they lack chartered protection from the king, and are answerable to their lord. The lord, however, usually grants them some degree of license in order to prevent migration to other areas. Burghal Councils usually exist even in feudal towns. There are also some towns that are somewhat of a mix of feudal and chartered. Over time, some urbanities have seen the rise of town-specific dynasties, separate from the rural barons, but still styling themselves as hereditary nobles in charge of the town and its people. This is usually the result of a lordling being better suited to protect the town, or if the townmaster is overthrown or replaced by the king. These Townlords hold no domains other than their town and its hinterland, and either serve as vassals to another lord, or as vassals to the king and members of the peerage. Even though the nobility rules these dynastic towns, many of the citizens' rights are unchanged, and the Burghal Council heavily influences the townlord. Sometimes, a townmaster is still elected, more as a figurehead.